Broadway Baby
by AzelmaTheandier-Jondrette
Summary: Eponine Theandier often wondered how her life could change so drastically over the course of two years. She had gone from a poor street rat destined to die an early death in the gutter to one of the biggest stars on Broadway. Modern/AU
1. Chapter 1

Eponine Theandier often wondered how her life could change so drastically over the course of two years. She had gone from a poor street rat destined to die an early death in the gutter to one of the biggest stars on Broadway.

Tonight she was going to be watching as her sister, Azelma, made her first Broadway debut as Elphaba in Wicked.

"Eponine!" a reporter called trying to get an interview with the young star.

"Hello!" Eponine greeted cheerily.

"As everyone knows tonight is going to be your sister's first real Broadway performance playing Elphaba in Wicked", The reporter started," And I think we're all dying to know how it's been as an older sister watching her follow in your footsteps."

Eponine smiled at the camera "Well of course I think Azelma's really a great performer and she has done her fair share of Off-Broadway shows so she has some experience. It's kind of funny seeing how everyone seems to think Azelma is the one who's following in my footsteps seeing as she is the one who got me started in musical theater."

"Most people consider Elphaba to be the role that really secured your spot in show business now that your sister is playing Elphaba in her first Broadway show do you think she start to identify with Elphaba as the role the really started her career?" The reporter asked.

"Well when I did Wicked it was Off-Broadway and I think for me it was always the role that launched my career because after a show one night I was approached by Jean Valjean, who had just announced he was directing Chicago, and he asked me if I was going to go for the role of Velma Kelley. The whole conversation really gave me the courage to audition and I got the part." Eponine answered.

"If not Wicked then what show does Azelma consider her first?" The reporter asked.

"Azelma tells people that Lucy Harris from Jekyll & Hyde was her first real role because it was the first time she ever preformed in New York City."

The reporter smiled "Since you do live with Azelma we've been wondering if she has any nerves about tonight."

"She is definitely a little nervous since this is such a big role for a first Broadway performance but you can tell she loves every minute of it."

"Before I let you go I have one final question for you.", The reporter said,"You've been on Broadway for a year now and just yesterday it was released that you and your younger brother Gavroche were both going to be in the Oliver! revival next month. What can you tell us about that?"

Eponine smiled again, "Unfortunately there's not much I can say about that. I meet with the cast on Monday. I've never done a show with my brother before so that should be interesting, In fact the only person I've ever worked with in this cast before is Alexander Combeferre when we did Sweeny Todd six months ago."

"Well I wish the best of luck to all of the Theandier family and I hope to see more of you." The reporter said before trying to grab the attention of another star. Eponine was surprised to find that it was Christopher Enjolras the soon to be Bill Sykes.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Some of the facts about Broadway might be off so feel free to tell me when I screw up. I wasn't sure about the title so if anyone has any better ideas I'm all ears but at the moment I have the song "I'm just a Broadway Baby" stuck in my head. If it seems to much like somebody else's work I promise you it is completely accidental but there are a few Broadway les mis fics out there and I've been trying to avoid sounding like them. **

**Until next time au revoir**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Smiles1998: When I first came up with the idea it wasn't really Enjonine but because I ship them...it will probably happen although it won't be the main point of the ****story...At least right now it won't be. I didn't really think this through so we'll see what happens :)**

* * *

Monday morning Gavroche and Eponine were sitting in a circle on stage with the rest of the cast. Since a majority of the boys had worked together several times before they had come up with the nickname Les Amis for themselves. As it turned out Gavroche had already met Les Amis when several of them were in Mary Poppins. There was an unspoken rule among Les Amis that everyone went by their last names but because Eponine and Gavroche had the same last name the siblings had to stick with their first name.

Courfeyrac was in the middle of telling the group how he'd almost pulled down an entire backdrop in the middle of the show when the director, Valjean, walked in.

"It seems like everyone has already met, however, I am a creature of habit. Everyone state your name and role going clock-wise starting with you." Jean Valjean said pointing at Gavroche.

"I'm Gavroche and I'm playing the Artful Dodger."

"I'm Eponine and I'm playing Nancy."

"I'm Cosette and I'm playing Bet."

"I'm Fantine and I'm playing Mrs. Corney."

"I'm Musichetta and I'm playing Charlotte Sowerberry."

"I'm Joly and I'm playing Dr. Grimwig."

"I'm Bossuet and I'm ensemble."

"I'm Bahorel and I'm also ensemble."

"I'm Feuilly and I'm playing Mr. Sowerberry."

"I'm Jehan or Pouvaire, whichever, and I'm Noah Claypole."

"I'm Combeferre and I'm playing Fagin."

"I'm Enjolras and I'm playing Bill Sykes."

"I'm Grantiare and I'm playing Mr. Brownlow."

"I'm Courfeyrac and I'm playing ."

"I'm Hanna Gillenormand and I'm playing Mrs. Bedwin."

"I'm Magon and I play Old Sally and Mrs. Sowerberry."

"I'm Petit Gavris and I play Oliver Twist."

"Very good", Valjean said, "Now we're going to do some vocal warm-ups and then split up to learn different things. Eponine and Cosette are going to learn 'Oom Pah Pah' Enjolras is going to learn 'My Name' Petit is going to learn 'Were is love' Combeferre and Gavroche are doing 'You've got to pick a pocket or two' and the rest of you are staying with me."

* * *

Despite spending the morning together Eponine and Cosette didn't get the chance to talk until their lunch break.

"Your sister is playing Elphaba right now isn't she?" Cosette asked as the left the dance studio they were rehearsing in.

"Yeah. The director, Javert, is really tough." Eponine answered

Cosette grimaced, "He is. I did Legally Blonde with him as a director. Have you never done a musical with him?"

Eponine shook her head "Nope. I've done Chicago and Avenue Q with Valjean though."

Cosette laughed "I remember watching you in Avenue Q, you played Lucy the slut."

Eponine smiled, "Yeah, Gavroche still doesn't understand why I didn't let him see that show."

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Courfeyrac interrupted followed by Combeferre and Bahorel.

"Avenue Q and Javert." Cosette answered.

Courfeyrac shuttered "Javert is one scary director."

Combeferre shrugged, "When Eponine and I did Sweeny Todd together we had Felix Tholoymes as a director. He may put on a good show but he is a real jerk about it."

"Felix Tholoymes? Don't even get me started on how much of an asshole that guy is." Fantine said joining in.

Soon Fantine had gathered all the cast around her as she recounted tales of the Terrible Felix Tholoymes.

* * *

**A/N: Towards the end of the cast list I started putting minor brick characters in. This is probably the only time that they will come up.**

**For those of you who don't know Felix Tholoymes is the name of the guy who abandoned Fantine and I thought it would be fun to have Fantine insult him.**

**Now I'm sure all of you are wondering 'Where on earth is Marius?' He has not been forgotten. Soon children he will be here soon.**

**It has been done! Gavroche is now officially dodger! **


	3. Chapter 3

**To Miri the Wildmage: I honestly don't know why I didn't put him in as dodger. I am wondering if it's to late to go back and change that.**

**To LittlePeopleKnow: I wish I had know about Daniel when I started this! i did know about Sam though :)**

* * *

That night Azelma joined the cast of Oliver, excluding Gavroche and the rest of Fagin's gang, at a local bar called the Musian.

Shortly after arriving Eponine had to step outside to make a phone call leaving Azelma to the rest of Les Amis. She and Courfeyrac had become fast friends. They were currently engaged in a conversation about the state of the oppressed chickens who worked for the Easter Bunny when a guy neither of the two knew tapped Azelma on the shoulder.

"So what do you do for a living?" He asked his words slurring together.

"I'm on Broadway." Azelma answered pride coloring her tone.

"So you're unemployed huh?" The guy asked

"Umm no." Azelma answered, "I work...on Broadway."

"Of course", The man said,"One of those dreamers trying to make it."

Azelma sighed now visibly irritated, "I have a job damn it! I play Elphaba in Wicked. It opened Friday night."

"Of course you are honey." The man said putting a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"Actually she's telling the truth." A new voice said as Azelma brushed the hand off her shoulder looking thoroughly annoyed. At the sound of the voice Azelma's head snapped up and she met the eyes of someone she hadn't expected to see in a long time.

"Marius!" She nearly shouted.

"Good to see you again." Marius grinned hugging Azelma.

"You two know each other?" Courfeyrac asked suprised.

Azelma nodded, "He and Eponine were best friends in high school. He went to law school and then the next year convinced one of his teachers to help us with getting custody of Gavroche."

Courfeyrac nodded, "So what brings you to the Musian?"

"I'm here to meet Cosette. Do you know her?" Marius answered.

"I just so happen to be working with both her and Eponine." Courfeyrac answered, "Where did Eponine go?" he added as an after thought.

"She had to make some sort of phone call." Azelma answered glancing out the front window.

"Couldn't have waited till morning?" Courfeyrac whined, "She's missing all the fun."

As if on cue Eponine entered the building and made her way over to were her sister was sitting.

"So what was that about?" Courfeyrac questioned immediately.

"Nothing you need to know." Eponine answered. Suddenly she jumped noticing Marius.

"It's been quite a while Pontmercy.''

"Indeed it has 'Ponine. I hear your working with Cosette?"

"So your that guy she won't stop talking about." And just like that the four of them fell into an easy conversation until Cosette appeared quickly drawing all of Marius's attention away from the world around him.

* * *

When the two Theandier sister's arrived home Azelma immediately turned towards Eponine.

"So what was the phone call about?" Azelma demanded.

"It was the police chief in back home. They think they have enough evidence against dad to issue an arrest warrant. They wanted to know if his children would testify against him." Eponine answered without hesitation.

"And what did you say?" Azelma questioned

"Yes."

* * *

**Ooooh a bit dramatic there at the end. But we did see some of Marius and a lot more Azelma in this chapter :) Just a warning for Eponine/Marius shippers I think I'm going to skip the whole love triangle thing there.**

**On a personal note I am two hours away from my first ever musical theater performance! Wish me luck :) **

**Until Next Time**

**~K**


	4. Chapter 4

**For those of you who care to know the production went quite well and I had a total fangirl freak-out moment on tumblr about it. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter:**

* * *

The next morning the Theandier sisters briefed Gavroche on the possible arrest of their father. Gavroche had agreed to testify if the man stood trial and then the three went about their business.

None of Les Amis had mentioned the phone call, much to Eponine's relief.

The cast was picking up the numbers quickly and soon would be able to run through the entire show without stopping.

* * *

"Do you know what you are?!" Enjolras shouted angry.

"Oh yeah, yeah, you don't have to tell me! I know all about that!" Eponine taunted a quiet and calm sort of rage behind her tone

"A fine one you for the boy to make a friend of!" Enjolras answered glaring.

"Lord help me, I am, and I'd wish I'd been struck down dead before I lent a hand in bringing him back here. 'Cause after tonight, he's a liar and a theif! Ain't that enough without beating him to death?!" Eponine responded returning a deadly glare of her own.

Combeferre tried to step in between the two looking nervous, "Come on Nancy, civil words. Civil words eh Bill?" He asked now turning to face Enjolras with an absolute look of terror on his face.

Valjean nodded impressed. The three were currently rehearsing It's a fine life (reprise) and doing so very convincingly. After the three had finished the scene he gave them a five minute break and went to watch Courfeyrac sing 'Boy for Sale'.

* * *

"You did quite well today Eponine." Enjolras said fishing a water bottle out of her bag.

Eponine blushed,"You're not so bad yourself."

Combeferre coughed, "And what about me?" He asked raising his voice an octave higher than normal and feigning annoyance.

"You my friend were positively captivating! The very star of the show!" Enjolras said waving his hands around causing Eponine to break into a fit of laughter.

"Did the marble statue just make a joke?" Combeferre asked raising his eyebrows, "What's got you in such a great mood?"

"Who's to say I'm not this happy all time? Perhaps I merely pretend to be marble. I am quite the actor you know.'' Enjolras said openly smiling.

Combeferre narrowed his eyes, "Really because usually your always 'Focus, focus, focus'" Combeferre said mimicking Enjolras.

"Well right now we're all ahead of schedule so I can be relaxed." Enjolras answered.

"Those are words I never thought I'd hear coming out of your mouth." Combeferre said pleasantly surprised.

The fifteen minutes passed quickly filled with a shockingly relaxed Enjolras, something most people had never seen before. As the trio headed back towards the stage Eponine checked her phone to find one voice mail from the chief of police. The arrest had been made and would be made public at six o'clock tonight at the very latest. The exact same time rehearsal ended.

* * *

**So I'm thinking about changing Gavroche's role to Dodger. If you think I should feel free to tell me so in a review or in a Pm. I'll go back and edit through the chapters if enough people say yes. **

**Have a swell day**

**~K**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I recently made a secondary tumblr blog for the story and any I might write in the future: blog/broadwaybabystory**

**The password is Oliver**

* * *

True to their word the police had released the news of M. Theandier's arrest to the press at six o'clock. Eponine and Gavroche had barley gotten through the door when the first phone call came. It was from Enjolras, of course the only one who would go home and immediately turn on the news channel.

Azelma was sitting on the couch while watching the news of her father's arrest while also texting her cast mates. Eponine noticed Azelma brush away a few tears here and then. Eponine knew Azelma wasn't crying because of what happened to her father, whatever her friends had said to her at really touched Azelma.

Soon the rest of Les Amis had called, most sounding frantic. It was quote strange how Eponine ended up trying to calm the boys down when the boys had called to make Eponine feel better.

* * *

Azelam had gotten to the theater early in hopes of seeing everybody early. The cast and crew had become family and after last night she knew just how much everybody cared for each other.

Sure enough everybody was there. The minute she stepped through the door the entire group jumped up and pulled her into a massive group hug.

"All right All right." Javert said walking into the room breaking up the moment, "I know it's all very emotional nut the show must go on.", Then Javert did something really rare, Smile. "Oh and I would like to run Defying Gravity quickly before we start."

Then entire cast grinned at this.

* * *

Eponine barely had time to register her surroundings when she walked into the theater the next morning when she was thrown to the ground by Courfeyrac who had been trying to hug her.

"Let me up, will you?" She gasped from underneath Courfeyrac who immediately jumped up apologizing profusely. Eponine hugged him properly in response.

After all of the Les Amis had hugged Eponine Valjean cleared his throat awkwardly, "I know that in light of recent events this announcement may seem inconsiderate but it is time to begin advertising for Oliver. Unfortunately this entails several interviews. I assure you that every interviewer has been strictly instructed to stay away from any personal matters."

Eponine nodded and gave Valjean a reassuring smile, "The show must go on!" she said and just like that the matter was closed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Since school is starting up again updates are going to be less frequent :( but unfortunately education must come first. Anyways I'm not sure yet but the cast of Wicked might be making more of an appearance soon and I flat out of brick characters I thought it would be fun if you guys got to name Azelma's cast mates. So if you want to see a certain name in the story send me PM with the name and what role the play in Wicked :)  
**

* * *

For the first Oliver! promotional interview Eponine and Enjolras would talk to a woman named Brenda Bergson. As it turned Brenda had been the same woman Eponine had talked to the night Wicked opened.

The interview would take place in the audience of the theater at noon and in the meantime rehearsal would continue as normal while several crew member took photos for the website.

The cast had finally gotten to the point where they could run through the entire production and while only three-quarters of the cast wasn't onstage, most where also in the ensemble, the remaining few had found some way to keep busy. Or at least everyone except Enjolras, who was nowhere to be found.

It wasn't until the second half of the show that Enjolras emerged from his hiding place. As it turned out he had been hiding in Eponine's dressing room the entire time, a place he knew no one would find him in. Since the cast hadn't been fitted for costumes yet Eponine rarely had a reason to go into the dressing rooms.

"Have you been hiding in there the whole time?" Eponine asked when he came to stand by her side preparing to go onstage.

"Maybe." He mumbled not quite looking at Eponine.

"Why?" Eponine pressed

"I have my reasons." Enjolras said simply

"Do any of them have anything to do with being nervous about a certain interview?"

"What?! No!", Enjolras said immediately, "Ok maybe a little."

"Ha! So the great Enjolras does feel fear!" Eponine said

"It's not fear, just nerves" Enjolras defended.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Eponine smirked.

"Remember that guy Azelma met at the Musian who kept insisting she didn't actually have a job?" Enjolras asked.

"Yeah."

"You're acting like him."

Eponine stuck her tongue out at Enjolras but had to go onstage before she could think of a witty reply.

* * *

"Hello Broadway fans I'm Brenda Bergson here at the Apollo theater with Eponine and Enjolras who will be playing Nancy and Bill Sykes in the upcoming Oliver! revival. I would like to start by congratulating on landing these roles", Brenda said as Enjolras and Eponine nodded their thanks, "I have a few questions that fans sent in, the first on is from glitterprincess445 and she wants to know what are your dream roles on Broadway."

"Well this is kind of sappy but ever since I started in theater Nancy has been a dream of mine. Going forward I think the new dream is to be in American Idiot as an ensemble member." Eponine said.

"Why ensemble?" Brenda asked.

Eponine shrugged, "For a musical like American Idiot it seems like the ensemble would be really fun."

"And what about you Enjolras?" Brenda asked

"Personally I've always wanted to play the Phantom of the Opera." Enjolras answered with all traces of his previous nerves gone.

"Phantom? Really?" Eponine asked with a playful smirk.

"I'm not questioning your dream role so leave mine alone." Enjolras returned with equal sarcasm.

"The next question is from honeyboobooiworldleader and they wants to know what are are the cast's relationships?"

"I think over time with any cast your in people start to become like family." Eponine answered. "We are already really good friends and it's only been a couple of weeks."

Enjolras nodded in agreement,"Most of us have worked with at least one other person in this cast so it helped to have somebody you already knew to support you and like Eponine says as time goes on you do start to blend into a family."

"We kind of adopted Azelma, who is my actual biological sister, into the little group and it's always funny because the bar we usually hang out at is very strict about drinking age and because Azelma is twenty they make her wear these two X's on the back of her hands meaning she's not to have any alcohol under any circumstances." Eponine added with a smile/

Brenda smiled, "The next question is from majesticegale and they want to know how you guys got into theater?"

"Why do people never give actual names when they ask these questions?" Enjolras asked

Eponine shrugged before answering,"It was actually Azelma who got me and Gavroche into theater. As I'm sure just about everyone has figured our childhood was less than ideal and Azelma thought it would be a nice escape. She kept badgering me about it and when I finally did try acting I loved it and have done it ever since."

"For me it was something I just tried out because I needed something to do but after my first performance I realized it was something I wanted to keep doing." Enjolras answered.

"Our final question comes from ThisIsASentenceNotAFallOutBoySong and this person wants know what you favorite memory is."

"I'm going to have to say my favorite memory is when Enjolras and I were rehearsing the scene where Bill hit Nancy and Bahorel walked in just as Enjolras had 'slapped' me and he thought that had been it for real and immediately jumped on Enjy's back." Eponine answered with a fond smile

Enjolras laughed, "Yeah you find that funny meanwhile I was nearly beaten to a pulp by my friend. My favorite memory is when Grantaire tried to sing and dance Om pah pah and ended up falling off a table."

Brenda smiled at the two, "Well that's all the questions and time we have I wish you both the best of luck."

The pair smiled one more time before the cameras stopped rolling

* * *

**A/N: Its time for a little history lesson children. So the Apollo theater was an actual theater built in 1920. One notable play preformed in the theater was the fifth of July which would have been much cooler if it was the the fifth of June.**

**Until next time**

**~K**


	7. Chapter 7

"So theater started out as a hobby for you?" Eponine asked as the two headed backstage to collect their things

"Yeah it's kind of funny but I think my dad still thinks that it's just a hobby." Enjolras answered with humorless laugh.

"You kidding!" She said shocked, "You're one of the most successful Broadway stars out there and your dad hasn't noticed? It he some sort of hermit?!"

"More of a self absorbed narcissus."

"There's narcissism and then there's that. If he thinks you're just playing around then what does he expect you to become?"

"He wants be to be a lawyer. Anything he hears about my Broadway career he probably dismisses as some collage drama club thing"

"God Enjolras, I'm sorry, It's hard having a dad who doesn't care." Eponine said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"If we're going to talk about my issues shouldn't we start with when my pet hamster, Marvin, died? My seven year old self was quite traumatized by the event." Enjolras said facing Eponine.

Eponine smirked and just as Enjolras had hoped the topic was dismissed. He knew Eponine had enough to deal with, she didn't need to hear about his family issues.

* * *

After Gavroche had gone to bed later that night Eponine and Azelma sat watching the news channels talk about Thearndier's trial.

The current show consisted of four people sitting around a table.

"Now lets talk about the three Thearndier children." One man stared. Eponine has decided to call him Peter Pan because for some reason he seemed to look just like an elderly version of the cartoon character.

"Technically there are five." a particularly annoying woman corrected whom Eponine had nicknamed Umbrige off of the woman from Harry Potter.

"Well two of them were sent adopted by another woman before they reached their first birthday, there isn't much they can add to the trial." said Peter Pan now irritated. Eponine barley remembered her brothers, Jacques and Pierre, the two twins had been sent to live with somebody else while Eponine was still very young.

It was back when they still owned the motel in Las Vegas. Of course at the time the twins were born the debt had begun to catch up with them. The only thing that payed the bills at the time had been the check from the state for taking care of that foster kid Colette.

No, wait. Her name was Cosette. Just like the Cosette working with Eponine now.

Eponine jumped suddenly startling Azelma who'd been falling asleep.

"Do you remember the foster kid who lived with us?"

"You mean when we lived in Vegas? Didn't we used to call her Cinderella?"

"Yeah well her name was Cosette and I think we work together."

Azelma's eyes winded, "Do you think she's remembers us?"

Eponine shrugged, "She's never said anything about it. I doubt she forgot though, it was probably very traumatic for her."

Azelma smirked, "It's kind of funny when you think about it, her life turned out just like the fairy tale. She went from being a foster kid working at a motel to a Broadway star with her own prince and everything."

-Linebreak-

The next morning at rehearsal Eponine was determined to talk to Cosette which proved harder than it should have. It was as if the universe was trying to prevent Eponine from finding the girl.

That particular morning Marius had managed to sneak backstage were he was confronted by Enjolras. Somehow the ensuing argument had digressed into why Napoleon Bonaparte was stupid. Of course it was at that point in the argument that they noticed Eponine nearby and immediately pulled her into the argument.

Just to tick off Enjolras, Eponine sided with Marius. Because Enjolras was, well, Enjolras he refused to let Eponine leave until she understood why Napoleon was stupid.

Shortly after that incident Eponine was walking towards Cosette's dressing room when she smacked right into Joly sending her to the ground. Joly immediately began checking for injuries and by the time he was satisfied that Eponine was okay it was time to go on.

* * *

By the time Eponine finally managed to track Cosette down rehersal had ended and half the cast had already gone. Cosette was facing away from everyone packing her gym bag

"Hey Cosette",Eponine said getting the girl's attention, "I don't mean to pry but...were you adopted?" she asked awkwardly.

"I was in the system for a while, yeah." Cosette said having stopped packing her bag but not turning around.

"And do you remember staying with a family in a motel in Las Vegas?" Eponine pressed on.

Cosette nodded, "I'm sorry 'Phonine but by the time I finally put two and two together you already seemed to have enough to deal with."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I should have helped you out a little more but I just ignored you."

Cosette turned around to face Eponine, "I never blamed you for acting like your parents, you were just a kid and kids look up to their parents. Besides you and I both turned out okay in the end."

* * *

**A/N: To be perfectly honest I really didn't think I was going to do that. It kind of just happened while I was writing. Surprises are always fun, though :)**

**~K **


End file.
